


Under the moonlight

by moonthunder



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: First Date, First stevescott fic ever, Fluff, I have a first, Love, M/M, Scott Lang - Freeform, Scott lang/steve Rogers - Freeform, Scott/steve, Smut (Later chapters), Steve rogers/Scott lang - Freeform, Steve/Scott, steve rogers - Freeform, whoohoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5355656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonthunder/pseuds/moonthunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve rogers and scott lang.<br/>They're two lil babes in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Asking him out

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic, so I am sorry if it is absolutely horrible. I'll try to update as much as possible.

Steve had loved coming to this Baskin Robins ever since tony had first brought him there for a treat a few weeks ago, and had been coming in nearly every day since.  
For Steve, it wasn’t the ice cream or the drinks he loved so much, but more than man behind the counter. He knew the mans name was Scott, or at least that’s what his nametag said. He didn’t know his last name yet, but after the second week of not knowing he was determined to find out.  
He knew that if he wanted to know something like that he had to do one of two things. The first thing would be to ask the man himself, or to ask tony. Steve decided to do the latter since it wouldn’t do anything to damage the nearly nonexistent relationship between the two of them.  
Back at stark tower Steve had searched all over for stark, not finding him anywhere not even in the lab, which was odd since the man was always there. “Jarvis, where is tony? I need to ask him something important.”  
“Mr. Rogers. Tony is out on important business, if he keeps to his current schedule he should be back here within two hours.”  
“Thank you Jarvis. When he gets here can you have him know I am looking for him?”  
“I will let him know that when he arrives sir.”  
“Thank you again Jarvis.”  
Steve left the lab with a small little hum before another idea came to him. Jarvis wasn’t just a butler for Tony, he could access pretty much anything, and that is exactly what steve needed. “Jarvis, cancel that actually. I have another request for you to make.”  
“What is it that you require Mr. Rogers?”  
“At the Baskin Robbins about 3 miles east of here, there is a man there named Scott. What’s his last name?”  
“according to the files, he is a Scott Lang, Divorced father of a one Cassandra Lang, and an Ex con.”  
“thank you Jarvis.”  
“You are welcome sir.”

Steve knew his name now. His full name, and he couldn’t stop thinking about it. Scott Lang, the name just kept rolling through his head. It was truly a perfect name.  
After a small debate in his head, steve headed back over to Baskin Robbins and walked on in, spotting Scott working at one of the broken down machines. “Scott?” Steve mumbled, just barely loud enough for the other man to hear.  
“yea, whats up? Can I get you anything?”  
“Uhm, yea. I’m steve, I come here regularly.”  
“yea I know, Steve Rogers, Captain America. Huge fan by the way. I would fan a bit more if I could.”  
So the man knew who he was already. That made it less awkward for him, and a little bit creepy. “Ahhh. Anyways, I’ve been coming here a lot, and I was sorta wondering if you would like to grab something to eat with me whenever you’re available.” Steves face was flushing a little red. It was the first date he would’ve been on for a while and he was 100% sure he was going to mess it up somehow.  
“You asking me on a date cap? Cause there is no way I can say no to that. I doubt anybody could say no to a date with you.”  
Steves face was definitely reddening a bit more, and you could see it creeping up to his ears and down his neck towards his chest.  
“damn, you’re cute.” Scott muttered out to steve, obviously checking the man out. “My shift ends in an hour if you wanna pick me up.”

“Y-yea. Picking you up in an hour sounds perfect.”

-To be continued-


	2. I'm so sorry for not updating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating it yet  
> I promise I'll get to it  
> I've just been super busy since it's near christmas and everything

I'll try to update it tomorrow or Sunday.


	3. The beginning of the date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry everyone. I've been really busy this christmas season,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to upload the next part of the date soon,but no promises since I'm going to vegas.

Scott could not believe that steve had asked him out on a date. It was a dream come true for him because every time that steve came in, scott ogled at him. He didn’t flirt. He didn’t dare flirt with him because Steve was an avenger, he was /THE/ supersoldier  
Scott finished up his shift at work, and he was pretty damn excited because Steve was coming to get him in about ten minutes. Ten minutes wasn’t too awkward of a time for him to wait since he had to go into the back and change into the clothes he was wearing earlier, meaning a black tshirt and some khakis.   
When steve did arrive, on his motorcycle no less, he was in disbelief, because there was no way that somebody so perfect like steve could actually find someone like scott attractive. It was just surreal for scott.

“Scott, you coming? I had tony fix my bike today so I could give you a ride on it.”

Scott did have to say, steve did look rather attractive on that bike, and he even suggested that scott take a ride on it with him. Yea, scott could take a ride with captain America.

“yea, I’m on my way.”

Scott hurried himself over to the bike, sliding on right behind steve and wrapping his arms around steves waist… Just a little lower on steves waist than a normal person would have done it. “SO whats the plan for the date?”

“I was thinking we could go on a nice little ride around town. Pick up some dinner, bring It back to my apartment and watch a movie or something.”

“SO bike ride, dinner, and Netflix and chill?”  
Scott didn’t mean to be so forward with the Netflix part, it just slipped out, but damn, if the slight blush that creeped up steves neck just wasn’t the cutest thing scotts ever seen.  
“Yea, it’s the plan. If you like it.”

“You kidding steve? I love it.”

Scott winked at steve a little and tightened his arms around the man, pulling himself as close to him as he possibly could. 

Clint enjoyed the warmth coming off from steve, it was nice, especially as they drove around a little, looking for a good place to eat.  
They finally agreed to just grab Chinese takeout, scott ordering the fried rice with some sweet chicken breast and an order of lemon chicken.  
Steve ordered himself the noodles with orange chicken and broccoli beef.

They put their food on steves bike right behind scott and tied it down before steve drove them off to his rather small looking apartment on the outskirts of town.

“Nice place ya got here. Share it with anyone?”

“it’s not that nice scott, and no. I live alone. What about you?”

“I share an apartment with my friend. Its alright, but the other tenants aren’t the best.”

Steve led the way into the apartment, letting scott ogle the nice place. It might’ve been small, but man, everything in it was nice.

“are we going to eat and watch tv at the same time?”

“yea, if you want to.”


End file.
